


Just surviving high school

by sepherim_ml



Category: Sky High (2005), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the powerless firstborn of John “Commander” Winchester ready to start his first day of high school. What he has to do is survive his freshman year, meet his dad’s expectations, struggle to maintain the relationship with his best friend Castiel, deal with his bizarre new friends, cope with his personal archenemy and prevent evil to win. Basically, just surviving high school. Retelling of <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sky_High_(2005_film)">Sky High</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for dc_everafter Round#1 on LJ as a retelling of Disney's movie 'Sky High'. Actually, it's just an excuse for writing of Dean and Cas as Superheroes XD  
> Check the [awesome art](http://artmetica.livejournal.com/24954.html) made by artmetica!

Dean spent the night before his first day of high school thinking about how he could fake a superpower.   
  
It was very humiliating because his parents, John "Commander" and Mary "Jetstream" Winchester, were the most famous superheroes in the country and they were always on the news, loudly cheered by everyone.   
  
Well, that was  _before_  Mary "Jetstream" Winchester was killed on the job by the villain YED "Yellow-Eyed-Demon", seven years ago. Since then John "Commander" Winchester was seen just fighting local crime because without his wife flying him around the Commander had only his superstrength.   
  
Aside from being a superhero, “Commander” was just John Winchester, mechanic at Singer's Savage garage in Lawrence. At home he pumped his sons with the dream of the Winchester Team that Mary and he had shared in the past, expecting both of his sons of being great superheroes and meeting his high expectations.   
  
The only problem was... Dean had no powers.   
  
Jeez, Sammy, at the age of three, could lift his bed without effort! Dean, at the age of fourteen, still didn't have any superstrength.   
  
So, at the eve of his first day in high school, Dean couldn't sleep. He was worried for the day after and, most of all, he felt guilty for lying to his dad and saying to him at dinner yesterday that he had superstrength, like every male Winchester.   
  
Sammy didn't say anything and he was smart enough to cover his story, even if after dinner he scolded Dean’s stupidity: yeah, maybe he could lie to dad, but at the Hero Placement he would be caught.  _Then_  his dad would find out, and it would be worse.   
  
Dean couldn't even think about it.   
  
The morning after Dean felt like he was going to puke, but apart from that he was ready to face the worst day of his life.   
  
When he went to the kitchen he felt even more guilty as he saw his dad making breakfast, since he took the morning off just to see his first son go to high school and be recognized as a real hero. John was so damn proud that Dean couldn't eat. He almost sighed in relief when a soft knock at the front door announced that his best friend had arrived.   
  
Dean ran to the door, followed by Sammy's worried look and John's shout of encouragement: "Go and smack the placement, next Commander!".   
  
At that moment Dean opened the front door and Castiel, his best friend since forever, heard that last sentence and tilted his head to the right, waiting for an explanation. He was a few inches shorter that Dean, with black hair while Dean’s was sandy, and big blue eyes to which Dean was incapable of lying.   
  
Dean hurried to close the door behind his back: "Don't say anything, Sammy already yelled at me. "He put his backpack on his right shoulder and he made his way down the sidewalk.   
  
Castiel followed him immediately: "What have you done, Dean?"   
  
"I lied to dad, ok?", Dean ran a hand through his hair, uneasily. The weight of the lie burned his gut, a terrible reminder of his bad act toward his father.   
  
"Still no superstrength?"   
  
"Still no superstrength."   
  
Castiel brushed their hands, a soothing movement they shared when one of them was upset: "Don't worry, Dean, your power will manifest, just wait and see."   
  
"It's easy for you to say, with your cool healing superpower, Cas! There's no way in hell you'll turn out in the Sidekick Class!" Dean violently kicked a stone on the sidewalk.   
  
"Well," Cas said. "There's no way in hell that I'll pass four years in a different class than yours. We're together through and through, remember?"   
  
Despite his bad mood, Dean cracked a smile.   
  
When he met Castiel Novak, they were only three years old and Dean protected him from some bullies in the playground. Since then Cas and Dean were inseparable and they promised to each other that they'll be together, side by side, always. For that reason, when Castiel found out his healing power, he kept that as a secret from his family, waiting to Dean to show his power too so they could share the news with their families together. But Dean didn't show any power yet and it would have been unfair to Castiel persisting in his intention.   
  
"Don't be stupid," he cut short "You'll end in the Hero Class and I'll be a Sidekick. This is much too important for you to blow it."   
  
Heroes in Sky High will be Superheroes and Sidekicks - or, as they were politically correct called "Hero Supports" - will be Sidekicks or, otherwise, normal people. For Superheroes and Superheroines' sons and daughters, it was important to be put into the Hero class; like it was important for civilians to be popular as jocks and cheerleaders instead of nerds and geeks.   
  
All Cas' family was famous: his mother could talk to animals, his older brother Gabriel aka the "Trickster", who graduated last year, could create illusions... damn, Cas' uncle, Raphael aka “Thunderbolt", was a teacher at Sky High's Hero Class.   
  
"I mean it, Dean," Cas replied steadily.   
  
Dean looked at him, puzzled. He didn’t want to start an argument so he dropped the topic.   
  
"Anyway, why did you dress like this?"   
  
"Is there something wrong with my trench coat?"   
  
"Jeez, Cas, how  _old_  are you?"   
  
  
*   
  
  
After a flying bus travel - because yes, Sky High was literally suspended in the sky above Kansas - all the freshmen were regrouped by two seniors, Alastair and Brady, who conducted them to the gym for the Principal Missouri's welcome speech. The placement began shortly after that, with professor Zachariah "Boomer" who stood on a lifted platform with a folder in his hands, calling the students by surnames and waiting for all freshmen to show their powers in front of the entire class.   
  
Dean began frantically thinking how he could fake a power just to pass in the Hero Class. It was humiliating when his classmates stood on the platform performing their cool superpowers - like the twins Andy and Ansen who could trick reality, or Ruby who could cut skin open with her mind, or Ash the Techn path - and not being able to compare with them, despite his famous ancestry.   
  
"Winchester, Dean!" Zachariah sneered when Dean stepped out from the crowd and joined him on the platform "Well, well, well... look who's coming, the son of the mighty Commander." He pulled a face, like he was disgusted. "Let me guess, a boring superstrength?"   
  
Dean breathed in, looked straight at Zachariah: "I don't have any superpower."   
  
The stunning silence which followed his declaration made Dean's knees go weak. Anyway, he stood there, with his head held high, determined not show his uneasiness. There was only one person able to make Dean squirm and that person was his dad. No one could bother him apart for his dad.   
  
Zachariah smirked almost cruelly: "Oh chuckle head, who ever thought?" then he shouted the words Dean was expecting "Sidekick!"   
  
He didn't use the politically correct wording either.   
  
"Novak, Castiel!", Zachariah called "Another Novak... less troublemaker than the Trickster, I hope. Come here and show me your power."   
  
Dean turned to Cas, casting him an encouraging glance. Castiel will be a hell of an Hero, for sure.   
  
Unfortunately Castiel had other plans because he didn't join Zachariah on the platform, he just took a step forward and he said, loud and clear: "I don't have any power either."   
  
Dean reached Cas' arm to scold him but before he could say anything, Zachariah already shouted: "Hero Support!", and that ended the placement.   
  
  
*   
  
  
The gym was empty in a second and the only two who remained behind were Dean and Castiel.   
  
"Why did you lie?"   
  
"I told you, Dean, we're together through and through." Cas shrugged. "And I don't think that a stupid placement could define people. I don't think that Zachariah's choice of placing us in the Hero Support Class could prevent us from being Superheroes."   
  
"Cas, don't you think how your family will react? This isn’t a playground game! This is high school and it's damn important for you to go in the Hero Class."   
  
"Did you listen to me, Dean? I don't think this placement defines who we can be and who we cannot be," Cas replied stoically "And my family wouldn't mind, anyway. Nothing is written in stone, Dean. We can decide and we can be everyone we want."   
  
Dean sighed. There wasn't anyone able to be a match for Cas' logic.   
  
Castiel’s reasoning wasn’t so wrong, after all. Dean agreed with him for the placement and, yeah, he didn’t mind the rumors. His real problem was dad... his dad was too damn stuck in thinking that the world is divided into Superheroes and Villains that he didn't even consider the Sidekicks. And Dean was a Sidekick, now. At the same rank of a stupid civilian who needs to be protected and saved.   
  
"Aren't you hungry, Dean? I know I'm starving."   
  
Dean followed Cas' lead, without paying attention to the other students whispering in the aisles, and thinking how long it would be before his father discovered his lie.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Their teacher Crowley was kind of spooky. He welcomed them announcing he had an hangover and, when he found out that Dean was the Commander's powerless firstborn, he passed half of the lesson making bad jokes about John Winchester.   
  
Dean made some friends among his classmates. He was the only one without powers, but some of the others were really improbable ones like Chuck, who made prophecies only when he got drunk, or Becky who, apparently, can "squee". Actually, Becky glued herself to Dean's side claiming that he and Cas made the cutest couple she ever seen and nothing Dean said could change her mind.   
  
At home John assumed that everything went like he imagined and he took his sons out for dinner.   
  
Dean didn't have the guts to tell him the truth, not when, for the first time, he praised him for being a real superhero.   
  
  
  
*   
  
  
Three weeks later, when Cas, Chuck and Becky came to his house, John discovered Dean's secret. They were in the living room, doing homework, when John came in, hours before Dean expected him.   
  
"Dad," he greeted him, clenching his fists. "Why are you here so early?"   
  
"There was an emergency downtown so I took off early from Bobby's. I see you and Castiel are already making new friends," John stretched out his hand "So, guys, name and power."   
  
Becky jumped up enthusiastically and shook his hand, beaming: "Becky. And I squee."   
  
John blinked a few times, confused: "Nice, Becky."   
  
Chuck stood up slowly and held his hand: "Chuck. I'm a prophet."   
  
John appeared far more at ease, almost impressed: "Really? A prophet?"   
  
"I have visions only when I'm drunk."   
  
"Drunk? How old are you?"   
  
"Fourteen, sir."   
  
John stayed silent for a moment then he turned to Castiel: "So, Castiel, what's your power?" he darted a quick glance at Dean "Just in time for the placement, like Dean, uh?"   
  
Cas squirmed in the sofa, unsure of what to do. Dean licked his lips, ashamed for the difficult position he had put his best friend in.   
  
He was about to answer in Cas’ place when his dad continued: "I know your brother by reputation. The Trickster, right? Even if he did more jokes than actually saving the world... and your uncle, Raphael... he's your teacher in Hero Class, am I correct?"   
  
"Yes, you are correct but I don't have any power, sir."   
  
Dean sucked his breath in when, after few seconds of silence, his dad asked him: "Can I talk you for a sec, son?"   
  
Oh,  _son_ .   
  
John called him like that when he wanted to order Dean to do something or when Dean was in trouble. The latter scared Dean more than anything else.   
  
They went in the kitchen and Dean leaned against the counter while his dad paced back and forth, clearly upset.   
  
"A  _drunk_  prophet?"   
  
"He  _does_  real prophecies. Not that I have any proof, but..."   
  
"Becky who... 'squee'? What does that even mean?"   
  
"She has a kind of high pinched shriek..."   
  
"And Castiel doesn't have any powers?"   
  
"Well, Cas..."  _He lied. He lied for me._   
  
"I didn't expect  **this**  from him... he comes from a great family of superheroes. What's wrong with him? Is he  _really_  powerless?"   
  
"Cas..."   
  
"And the others? Theirs aren't  _real_  powers, they're more like a  **joke** ... how can they belong in Hero Class? And Castiel? I always thought he was a fine guy but  _without_  any powers? I bet he passed the placement only because of his uncle..."   
  
Dean hated disagreements with his dad. He hated them because there was nothing more important than family and he felt a deep attachment with his dad and his little brother, even if sometimes they had different points of view. A fight meant cool stares, deep frowns and a whole bunch of words that everyone regretting to say when, eventually, things cool down.   
Besides, the same attachment Dean felt for his family, he felt for Cas because he was just as important to him as if they shared the same blood. Even if Castiel was powerless Dean couldn't think less of him. Cas was his friend, he cared about him and he couldn't and wouldn't change who he was, because Cas was perfect like this.   
  
Powers or no powers.   
  
Then Dean understood why Cas lied to be part of the Hero Support Class. Because he thought the same thing of Dean and he thought that sharing with him the high school adventure was more important than having a status in Sky High.   
  
_That_  allowed Dean to tell the truth to his dad with the same courage he showed at the placement, weeks before. Because he didn’t have to be ashamed of himself and he had to stick up for Cas, no matter what.   
  
"Castiel is in the Hero Support Class, with Becky and Chuck. And me."   
  
John's head snapped around to look at Dean.   
  
"I'm a Sidekick because I don't have any superstrength like you and Sammy."   
  
Dean felt immediately better and he didn't regret it even when his dad stared at him angrily. He started in fright when John's fist smacked against the counter he was leaning on, breaking it into pieces.   
  
"What does means that you don't have any powers?" John's shout competed seriously with Zachariah's booming voice.   
  
Dean swallowed and lifted his chin: "You heard perfectly, dad... and you know what? Maybe at the beginning I was ashamed because I knew how you have a one track mind about this Hero stuff but now I don't really regret being part of the Sidekicks..."   
  
Dean let out a moan of pain when John's superstrong hold gripped his arm: "Dad..."   
  
"What did you say, Dean?"   
  
"Mr. Winchester..." Castiel interrupted him. "I don't think it is appropriate..."   
  
"Go away, Castiel, it's family business!"   
  
"No, it isn't. Why would you think less of Dean because he doesn't have any superstrength?"   
  
"Go, Cas," Dean pleaded with him. He didn't want Cas being a witness of their fight, especially with Chuck e and Becky still in the living room. Cas looked at him, ready to answer back, when the back-door opened and Sammy rushed in the kitchen. He stopped sharply and he widened his eyes: "Dad what... Dean... what's happening?"   
  
John looked at him and hastily dropped Dean's arm. The teenager clearly felt each finger of his dad's hand on his skin, like he was burned. He didn't bring his left hand over the wound as as not to draw Sam's attention and concern too much but it was very hard not to do it.   
  
"It's okay, Sammy. Dad and I... we had a little disagreement..."   
  
Sammy was still frozen in place, with a frown upon his face.   
  
"It's okay Sam..."   
  
Sam turned to John and he threw his schoolbag supervigorously at him: "WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO TO DEAN?"   
  
John grabbed the schoolbag without effort, he stared to his sons appearing suddenly voiceless. He frowned at Dean's arm, like he was trying to see under Dean's sleeve what kind of damage he might have caused. Then, maybe remembering why they were fighting, he said: "Go in your room, both of you. And Castiel, go home."   
  
Sammy was just about to say or do something else but Dean anticipated him, grabbing him by the shoulder and guiding him out of the kitchen, followed by Castiel. Dean exchanged a glance with his friend and Castiel nodded. He whispered at his ear: "I'll be back in a minute," and he went to Chuck and Becky, saying quietly to go home. In the meantime Dean took Sammy to his room, trying to soothe his rage. He'd never seen his brother so upset and in other circumstances he would have felt touched by his little Sammy, ready to protect him from their own father.   
  
"How can he..."   
  
"Sammy, it was an accident. He got upset because he discovered that I lied to him about the superstrength."   
  
"That justifies him? Because he was  _upset_ ?" Sam barked. "I can't believe you are still by his side, even when he was clearly in the wrong and he hurt you!"   
  
"I was wrong, Sammy, because I didn't tell him, simple as that. And he didn't hurt me," he lied "he didn't squeeze too much."   
  
Sam looked at him, even more angry: "Why do you cover for him? He doesn't deserve it! And... why are you trying to lie to me? Do you think that I didn't see your pain? Do you think I don't know what does means to have superstrength and have to restrain every gesture for fear of hurting someone?"   
  
“Look Sam, I’m not justifying dad, ok? But there's no need to make such a fuss about this."   
  
Sam tightened his lips: "You're unbelievable! I'm just trying to protect you, Dean, for once."   
  
Dean smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair: "That's my job, kiddo. And everything is alright."   
  
"It's not alright."   
  
"It is. I swear."   
  
"But I'm not talking to  _him_ . He doesn't deserve it." Sam folded his arms. "You shouldn't talk to him, too. I hate him."   
  
"Don't be so dramatic, Sam."   
  
"Don't be so condescend, Dean."   
  
"Bitch."   
  
In spite of all Sam cracked a little smile: "Jerk." He looked at Dean intensely. "Are you sure you're okay?"   
  
"I am. Word of honor."   
  
Sam looked at him, skeptically, but he was soothed enough to being left alone (and without the fear of Sam loosing his powers and destroying all the furniture in his room). He went in his own room, where he found Castiel sitting on his bed with a grave expression upon his face.   
  
"Come here, I have to see..."   
  
Dean sat beside Castiel, leaving him to lift the t-shirt sleeve and show hand shaped wound that was forming.   
  
"Dean..."   
  
"Don't. Please, Cas. Don't." He said with a tight throat.   
  
Cas sighed and placed a hand on Dean's arm, right over the area that was changing to a slightly purple color. Cas' fingers were soft on Dean's hurt skin and Dean lifted his head, staring at the other's absorbed expression. He felt a shiver along his arm as the pulsing pain began to fade away gradually.   
  
Dean has seen Cas healing his bruised knees or scratches countless times but he was always fascinated by the expression upon his face, like he was having in his hands the most precious thing in the world.   
  
After the healing, Cas' hand lingered. "It doesn't matter what your father said. I'm proud of you. I'm proud of who you are."   
  
Dean looked away but he put his other hand over Cas'. They intertwined fingers and they said nothing else.   
  
  
*   
  
  
The day after John apologized to Dean for his gesture and he said that it didn't matter if he didn't have any power, Dean remained his son, and he still loved him. Dean knew that his dad meant it, even if he was still disappointed, and he forgave him. It could be enough, for now. After that, Sammy refused to talk to either of them, accusing dad of being a 'monster' and his brother of being a 'too-obedient soldier'.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything changed a few weeks later, in the cafeteria.   
  
Dean, Cas, Chuck and Becky were sitting chatting and eating lunch when Dean looked up from his hamburger and he spotted two burning eyes staring intensely at him. They belonged to a blonde guy sitting alone some tables away.   
  
"He's Lucifer," Cas informed him "He's the only son of Belial, Commander's long-time archenemy. Your dad imprisoned him ten years ago."   
  
"Watch out, Dean, he's a pyro," Chuck added “and I assume that he is pretty pissed to your father, too.”   
  
“That’s great,” replied Dean “First year of high school and I already have a villain stuck to my ass.”   
  
“Well, at least he’s cute.” Becky pointed out. Then she turned to Castiel, “But you’re much cuter than him, don’t worry.”   
  
Dean ignored Becky and kept looking at Lucifer, remembering when his father talked about Belial. It happened almost five years ago and Dean couldn’t even imagine how hard it was for the eleven years old Lucifer to lose his father for good.   
  
Suddenly Lucifer jumped to his feet, with a dark look in his eyes, he raised both of his hands in Dean’s direction.   
  
“Oh-oh, Dean…”, Chuck narrowed his eyes, struck from a migraine “On your left!”   
  
Then Lucifer threw at him a fireball, Dean dodged to the right. He made certain Castiel and Becky were on the floor and nobody was hurt. He stood up, looking at Lucifer while the rest of the cafeteria tried to search for some cover under the tables. Nobody, apart from Castiel who remained firmly at his side, stood up to help him.   
  
“Are you completely nuts?”   
  
Lucifer approached him, launching another sets of fireballs at Dean, without answering him. He just kept trying to hit Dean and reduce him to a big pile of dust.   
  
“What the fuck do you want?”   
  
“Just some payback.”   
  
Then, in close succession, Cas came between them, trying to calm down Lucifer. That nice gesture didn’t stop Lucifer, instead it pissed him off more than before. At that point Cas became as eligible a target as Dean was.   
  
_That’s not gonna happen!_   
  
Before he could think about how dangerous it was, Dean pushed Castiel away, putting himself in the line of fire. The wall behind him blocked any way out and for a crazy bunch of seconds Dean was screwed.    
  
All of sudden he was flying.   
  
He wasn’t just hovering in the air, he took a leap  _in_  the air, high and fast. Faster than Dean could acknowledge, faster than Lucifer’s fireballs which crashed against the wall, crumbled it away.   
  
Dean looked immediately at Castiel, who was staring at him with a worried and stunned expression. In their chats they always assumed that Dean will become the next Commander, with the canonic superstrength, like dad and Sam. It never occurred to them the possibility of Dean inheriting Mary’s power. When he was younger, Dean hoped in that, but that was before his mum’s death, before thinking about everything concerning her could made him sad and hurt.   
  
Now he was flying and it gave a him a shiver of enthusiasm along the spine. The surprise, the rush, the incredible sensation Dean felt was something extraordinary, something he never experienced before.   
  
He turned to Lucifer, with a satisfied smirk upon his face. “Not so bold now, eh, Lucy?”   
  
Lucifer narrowed his eyes, clearly pissed off, and new fireballs formed in his hands. Dean got ready for the confrontation but before any of them could stir a muscle, they were interrupted by Principal Missouri, who arrived at that moment.   
  
"Dean, Lucifer, detention room. Now."   
  
Two hours later Dean came out of detention room feeling a little dizzy for being exposed so long to the power damps. After detention ended, Lucifer left immediately but Dean found Cas waiting for him with a big smile outside the room.   
  
"I knew it, Dean. The only thing you had to do was wait."   
  
But Dean knew that seeing Castiel in danger upset him so much that maybe it caused the manifestation of his power. Nobody could hurt Castiel, Dean made sure of that.   
  
"Maybe," he replied "What were you trying to do in the cafeteria, anyway?"   
  
"Help you, of course."   
  
"Cas, you don't have an offensive power. I don't want you putting yourself in danger for me!"   
  
Cas frowned at him: "Instead was it okay for  _you_  to put yourself in danger for me? It doesn't work that way, Dean."   
  
"Ehi, Winchester!" Alastair winked at Dean, ignoring Castiel "Nice show in the cafeteria."   
  
"Eerg- thanks?"   
  
"See you around!" and he was gone, leaving behind a surprised Dean and a suspicious Castiel.   
  
"What does  _that_  mean?"   
  
Castiel shrugged. "Popularity, Dean. Today you showed your power. Maybe there will be another placement and you can be a Hero, like you always wanted."   
  
Dean looked at Cas' troubled expression. He grinned and he passed an arm around the other's shoulders: "There's no way in hell I'll pass four years in a different class than yours" he repeated, paraphrasing Cas' words on their first day of high school. “And since you’ve chosen Sidekick’s class… I think we’re stuck together.”   
  
Cas smiled and yeah, everything was perfect.   
  
  
*   
  
  
When he got home, the first thing Dean did was run to Sammy's room and tell him the news.   
  
"Flying?" Sam's face lit up "That was mum's power! You've got mum's power!"   
  
Dean laughed heartily and he ruffled Sammy's hair.   
  
A noise behind them made Dean turn around and face his dad, standing in the doorway, with a smile on his face.   
  
"Do you fly?"   
  
The question was assertive and the tone of voice rough but there was something in dad’s expression, in his face, in the language of his body that touched Dean because his dad appeared suddenly different for his usual self – less invulnerable, less distant – and more inclined to the confrontation he always elude.   
  
Dean nodded shortly. It was completely different from some months ago, when Dean said he was superstrong: back then, John was proud of him but the superstrength was predictable, now, with Mary’s legacy, he didn’t even know how to react. John crushed him in a hug and Dean was surprised for his dad's crazy heartbeat.   
  
John pulled away and Dean could see his eyes getting wet: "I'm happy that you have Mary's legacy, she..." he breathed in. "She would have been so proud of you, Dean. She would have flip..."   
  
"Yeah," confirmed Dean. "I know."    
  
He remembered, when he was a kid, his mother jokingly asked him when he would have the power of flying, like her, so they could fly together.   
  
"And maybe you and Sammy will take Mary's and mine place, after all."   
  
  
*   
  
  
Things went better after this, for him and his friends too. Maybe too much for Cas, because after lessons Dean caught him talking to Balthazar, an eleventh grader, in front of Cas' locker.   
Dean felt a wave of jealousy. He waved at Cas but he was so caught in the conversation that he didn't see him.   
  
"They seem a way too cozy," Becky said, with a frown upon her face. She pointed at the couple "You better go there and interrupt them! You certainly don't want that jerk stealing your Cas!"   
  
"He isn't  _my_  Cas!", Dean snapped bitterly.    
  
"Well, he will never be if you keep being an oblivious jerk."   
  
"I have nothing against Cas and his new friend," replied Dean "So, I'm not a jerk."   
  
"You are a jerk, Dean, because you are trying to ruin my perfect slash couple."    
  
"I don't even want to know what a slash couple is."   
  
In that moment Alastair made his appearance: "Ehi, Dean, wanna a lift?"   
  
Dean looked at Cas, still with Balthazar, then he turned to the other: "Yeah, why not?"   
  
He totally missed Alastair's wicked smile.   
  
  
*   
  
  
From that day on Dean hung out with Alastair and his gang, composed of other two seniors, Brady and Meg, and an another freshman, "Bloody" Ruby. They weren't so great, especially Meg who was a real bitch, but Dean and Alastair spent most of the time together.   
  
Dean missed Cas but that feeling was covered by the thought that his friend was awfully cozy with that stupid Balthazar. That wasn't jealousy, he tried to explain to a skeptical Becky, he just wanted to make new friends.   
  
Alastair wasn't so bad, after all. He had a nasty reputation - well, causing pain with touch wasn't exactly a superhero power - but with Dean he was very attentive and they shared a love for classic cars and rock music.   
  
Unfortunately, nobody thought well of Alastair.   
  
Sammy disliked him on sight and he criticized Dean for neglecting Castiel, Becky began looking at him like he was some kind of dirty cheater and Chuck seemed more tense than usual, even if he blamed it on his frequent headaches. Dean didn't have the chance to seriously talk to Cas because every time he tried to approach him Alastair appeared out of nowhere and pulled him away, furthermore, Alastair accompanied him with his flying Camaro before and after lessons.   
  
It was Cas who came at Dean's house one evening to talk.   
  
Actually he blurted more or less "Balthazar is only a friend, a shitty friend because he always tried to get in my pants. Nevertheless, just a friend. Nothing else." as Dean opened the front door.   
  
"'kay..."   
  
"Becky suggested coming to you and explain the current situation."   
  
"Becky doesn't know everything," Dean cut him short, afraid of what Becky could have said to Castiel and his non-existent jealousy.   
  
Cas took his hand. "We're together through and through, right?"   
  
Some things haven't really changed, after all those years of friendship. Screw Balthazar, screw everyone else. It's Dean and Castiel against the world, like always.   
  
Dean nodded fondly. "We are."   
  
Cas smiled and suddenly he was kissing Dean, soft and sweetly. Dean reciprocated by reflex, without really thinking, and Cas moaned, gripping Dean's neck to pull him closer and deepen the contact.   
  
That gesture made Dean jump. "Wait, Cas, I..."   
  
"I'm in love with you, Dean."   
  
"I'm with Alastair," they said at the same time.   
  
Dean widened his eyes, shocked at Cas' declaration, and Cas looked completely distraught. He immediately pulled away, turning pale.   
  
"What?" Dean struggled to ask and ultimately he stuttered "You? Cas... I..."   
  
Cas shook his head, like he had some problem in understanding Dean's words. He blinked a few times and his lips trembled when he forced out a shaky smile: "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't know about you and..." he swallowed in vain "Forget... Forget anything I've ever done and said tonight... I'm sorry I assumed..."   
  
"Cas..."   
  
"See you tomorrow at school," Cas choked those last words and he walked away.   
  
Dean felt the surge of pulling Castiel in his embrace, taking his hand and soothing him. He didn't do it, he just stayed there, looking at Cas' back, helplessly.   
  
  
*   
  
  
The day after Dean tried to have a few minutes with Castiel alone, but Becky approached him with a deep frowny face as soon as Dean stepped inside the school.   
  
"Don't you think you have been enough of a jerk?"   
  
Dean rubbed a hand across his face. "I need to talk to him and fix everything."   
  
“And that’s all?”   
  
“That’s  _not_  all, Becky, obviously!”   
  
“What do you planning to do next? Because the big freak out you’re having is pointless!”   
  
“I’m not having a damn  _freak out_ ! I’m sorry if I’m a little taken aback about what happened yesterday! My best friend kissed me on my porch and I’m just trying to cope with that!”   
  
Becky pointed a finger at his chest.   
  
"Why don’t you understand? If you’re confused how do you think Castiel is feeling? I tell you, Castiel deserves some space and you’ll give him that," Becky looked at him like he was the only cause of all the villains in the world. "He deserves it."   
  
Dean was ready to tell Becky where her advices could get off but a hard shove distracted him. He was already pissed with the situation, with himself and with Becky who was meddling when Dean just wanted to go to Cas, and the shove he received was the trigger. Most of all if the person at issue was Lucifer.   
  
He punched him hard in his face. A black eye and a split lip after, Raphael divided them and led them to the detention room.   
  
For some reason, Dean felt better.   
  
  
*   
  
  
"You are a washout in choosing your friends, Winchester," Lucifer said "First your little sidekick Castiel who follows you around like a kicked puppy, then that pompous ass Alastair..."   
  
"Cas isn't my sidekick!" Dean replied angrily.   
  
Lucifer looked at Dean and the angle of his lips curled slightly. "So... you're defending Castiel but not your boyfriend? Doesn't  **that**  ring a bell?"   
  
"I have no idea of what you mean, Lucifer, but mind your own business, would you?"   
  
Lucifer looked unimpressed by Dean's threatening voice. "I'm just pointing out a fact, Winchester. Do you have a guilty conscience?"   
  
"No guilty conscience at all," Dean let a groan out of frustration "Why are we discussing my private life? Can we go back to ignoring each other? That's creepy, dude."   
  
Lucifer shrugged. "Whatever. After all, it's not me who is involved in a threesome."   
  
Dean groaned. "Please, don't say that again. I hope Becky didn't hear you..."   
  
"We're in a detention room and Becky doesn't have any superhearing."   
  
"Don't underestimate Becky's sense for intercepting slash."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"Never mind."   
  
Lucifer didn't reply, then, a few minutes before their detention was about to end, he said to Dean. "Watch out for the boyfriend of yours, Winchester."   
  
  
  
Castiel was waiting for him outside.   
  
He was leaned against the nearest wall, alone, head down. When Dean approached him, Cas’ head immediately lifted up, with eyes full of worry. It was different from the staring he always received from his best friend, because in his blue eyes there was a veil of uncertainty and doubt.   
  
“I heard about the fight,” Cas started “Are you ok?”   
  
“Are you worried about the wounds?” Dean asked disbelievingly.   
  
Cas smiled sheepishly. “Did I never heal your wounds after a fight?”   
  
“Cas…”   
  
But Castiel didn’t let him finish the sentence, he placed his hands on Dean’s cheeks. “Shh… let me heal you.”   
  
When he finished he moved his hands and, after a deep breath, he said. “Yesterday I surprised you but things can be like before, Dean. There’s no need to be awkward and having these…” he paused “chick flicks moments. I’m asking you only to forget what happened yesterday and everything will be fine.”   
  
That was fantastic, for a certain extent, because Dean hated talking about feelings, but for some reason he also hated Cas for proposing it, for stepping back and let yesterday sink into oblivion.   
  
“Cas…”   
  
“I just want to warn you about Alastair,” Cas continued “there’s something off about him.”   
  
Dean stiffened. “What do you mean?”   
  
“I’m just saying…”   
  
Dean didn’t really want to start an argument with Cas, not when it was him who came to him and ask him to forget. He was just happy to having his best friend back… and if Cas’ kiss and declaration confused him, Dean would be glad to forget it and let everything to be like before.   
  
“Ok, I’ll take your word for it.”   
  
  
*   
  
  
Things went smooth for a month, until Dean began find something really wrong in Alastair.   
  
He caught him talking with Ruby, Brady and Meg before lessons about something that sounded like "prom", "vengeance" and "summoning".   
  
In itself, those were simple words, nothing to be worried about but Dean wasn't so sure anymore about Alastair.   
  
Alastair, Brady and Meg were all seniors, a step from graduation, and they were part of the committee for organizing the annual prom. When Alastair told Dean, Dean almost laughed at his face, but he froze when Alastair asked him to come as his date.   
  
Anyway, the group stopped talking as Dean walked in, confirming his suspicions.   
  
"What were you talking about?"   
  
Alastair pulling him for a bruising kiss. "We were organizing the prom. By the way, have you already picked your tux? I bet you'll be superhot, Dean-o."   
  
  
*   
  
  
Chuck confirmed his suspicions. Well, Dean almost felt sorry for him when he drunk-dialed him and, among his babbling -  _"yesterday I had a wet dream of Becky", "you know, one day I'll write a book", "more alcohol, I need more alcohol!"_ \- he managed to tell something about Alastair.   
  
It was nothing clear, but it was enough to worry Dean. The problem was that Chuck couldn't say nothing clear about Alastair's plan. He only confirmed that something bad was gonna happening at prom night and Alastair's crew was involved.   
  
"I always knew Alastair was a douche," Sam said firmly.   
  
Dean, Sam and Castiel were at Dean's room. Castiel was at his place because Dean asked him and Sam was there because there wasn't secret between them.   
  
Dean lowered the phone, leaning his back against his bed. How could he be so stupid? He trusted Alastair, even if everyone told him not to, even if sometimes he felt a curious bad vibe coming from him.   
Castiel was sitting cross-legged beside him on the floor and he nudged at his side.   
  
"I wish I was wrong." Cas smiled a little "For you, not for him."   
  
"What are we gonna do now?", Sam asked eagerly. "The prom is tomorrow."   
  
"We still have no idea what they are gonna do," Castiel added. "Should we talk with the Principal?"   
  
"And say what? We have some suspicions and Chuck’s drunk prophesies about Alastair and his gang?" Dean replied bitterly. "No, we need some evidence or no one will believe us."   
  
Castiel frowned. "What are you thinking, Dean?"   
  
"Well, tomorrow afternoon I can be at Alastair's place. I'll look for some proof at his home."   
  
"Alone? No way." Castiel shook his head.   
  
"We don't have any other choice, Cas."   
  
"He can use his power against you!"   
  
Dean shrugged but he had a resolute look in his eyes. "I'll take the chance."   
  
"Well, I'm not."   
  
"Cas, we can only have this shot. I won't be caught by Alastair. Trust me."   
  
Castiel stared at him, worried and tense. In the end he sighed, defeated. "I trust you."   
  
Dean nodded at his direction. "Now we need a plan."   
  
  
*   
  
  
It wasn't the first time Dean went to Alastair's place, so he knew where to search for evidence. His room was in the second floor at the end of the corridor, far from the stairs a few meters. The first time Dean entered in that room his attention was drawn by Alastair's collection of classic rock CDs. Now, Dean's attention was drawn by possible places where he could understand something about Alastair's plan.   
  
Suddenly, at the first floor, the phone rang as arranged.   
  
As soon as Alastair was out of the room, Dean began his research, hoping that Becky could keep Alastair chatting at the phone as much as possible. It wouldn't be a problem, considering how much Becky talked.   
  
Few minutes have passed and Dean still didn't find anything. As he heard Alastair's steps down approaching the stairs, Dean almost gave up. He sat on Alastair's bed, thinking frantically. Where would it be the best hiding place?   
  
Alastair was too cautious to let something important around but he was too methodical for not writing something at hand, if necessary. Time was ticking away and Dean had no idea where else to look for evidence.   
  
Then, Dean stood up and looked out the window at Alastair’s Camaro parked in the backyard.   
  
“Ehi, Dean.”   
  
Dean turned around at Alastair’s voice.    
  
“We need to change our clothes, Brady and Meg are already at Sky High.”   
  
Just… great.   
  
  
*   
  
  
"He wants to summon a demon!"   
  
_"What?"_  Castiel asked him through the phone. There were some noises in the background and Dean recognized Sam’s voice. He almost sighed in relief, knowing his brother safe at home, with Cas and Becky. And Chuck, even if, almost certainly, he was drunk at the moment.   
  
"Alastair wants to summon a demon tonight! He needs a lot of power, he can't do it alone so he needs to feed the portal with superhuman's souls."   
  
_"Dean, I don’t understand… What are you talking about?"_   
  
"Alastair organized the prom because he have to set up the whole summoning tonight. He made Meg draw a pentagram with blood, right on the dancing floor. Alastair’s gonna invoked the demon when all the students are in the pentagram."   
  
" _Dancing floor?"_  Castiel's voice sounded confused.  _"What dancing floor? Dean, are you at Sky High?"_   
  
Dean snorted: "Of course I am. How do you think I would see the pentagram, genius?"   
  
_"Dean, we agreed that after you found evidence you’ll came back home and **together**  we warn someone.”_   
  
"I know, Cas, but I found the sheet in Alastair’s car and I couldn’t leave without control the situation first.”   
  
_"Are you thinking to neutralize Alastair by yourself? No way, Dean!"_ , Castiel breathed frantically, like he was running for a long distance  _“You can’t do it alone! There are four of them and you’re alone! Sam is trying to reach John and Uncle Raphaed switched off his cell…”_   
  
“Listen, Cas. Ruby and Brady put the power dumps near the ballroom, nobody who’s inside the pentagram could use their powers! I have to deactivate the dumps but I don’t know how!”   
  
_“Wait a minute, Dean.”_  There was some rustling at the other head of the line, Cas was talking with the others, there were a few high shrieks and some chatting, then Castiel returned to the phone.  _“We don’t have time, Dean. If you are so determined to doing something, we don’t need finesse. Destroy the damps, we’ll find a way to come to you.”_   
  
  
*   
  
  
“Lookie-lookie what I found.”   
  
He had just began to hit the damps with the fire-extinguishers he found by chance that Alastair’s voice caught him by surprise. Dean snapped up his head immediately but he was too slow to do anything else and, before he could fly away, Brady already crossed the room and punched him, leaving him on the floor. Damn superspeed.   
  
“You son of a bitch.”   
  
Alastair was at his side, passing his fingers through Dean’s short hair. “You’re more smarter than I thought, Dean. I underestimated you. But, obviously, not smart enough to be a real obstacle to my plan.”    
  
Dean felt weak and aching at the same time. He collapsed on the floor and he blinked through his eyelashes, spotting Alastair, Ruby and Meg standing a few meters from him. Damn.   
  
“What are you trying to do, you stupid ass?”   
  
“Do you remember YED?”   
  
“Of course I remember him! He killed my mum!”   
  
Meg approached them with a smug grin on her face, but Alastair was the one who spoke. “He’s the lovely dad of our Meg, over there. And we thought… why don’t let him come back? It’s time for him to come back and take his vengeance.”   
  
Alastair's hand gripped his arm and Dean felt a throbbing pain hit all his muscles at once. He barely held back a scream of agony when the pain hit his chest and took his breath away, leaving him incapable of doing anything apart from gasping.   
  
"You should be happy, Dean-o," Alastair sneered "YED killed your mum and he’ll kill your daddy and brother too. But don't worry... he said that I could keep you as a pet."   
  
Dean began to scream as the excruciating pain struck his body, then he passed out.   
  
  
*   
  
  
When he regained consciousness he was circled by Cas' soothing arms and pulsing power. Dean's muscles were all sore and twitchy but the pain was gradually fading away.   
  
"Don't try to get up yet, Dean," Cas' warned him. He kept his blue eyes closed, absorbed in his work of curing the damage Alastair caused "I need to heal your internal bleeding."   
  
"Cas, I'm..."   
  
"Don't be sorry, Dean," Cas' lips curled a little. "But your boyfriend is a psychopath."   
  
"He isn't my boyfriend," Dean managed to say, even if his lungs burned "I'm sorry, Cas. I didn’t stop him."   
  
"Stay quiet and let me finish."   
  
Dean took the opportunity to look around to see what was happening. Meg and Brady were lying unconscious on the floor, Lucifer and Alastair were fighting and Chuck was sitting on the floor, passed out, with a bottle of alcohol in his hand . Becky near him and she gave Dean a thumbs up.   
  
"Becky..."   
  
"Becky broke Meg's eardrums squeeing in her ears."   
  
"Chuck..."   
  
"He's drunk. He passed out after he told us all their weak points."   
  
"... Lucifer?"   
  
"Him? Well, he was the only one with a flying car that Becky knew about. Chuck tracked him down but I don't know why he’s helping us..."   
  
Dean grinned weakly: "He's a superhero, after all..."    
  
“Indeed he is.”   
  
Few minutes later, Dean and Lucifer were standing side by side, fighting against Alastair. Ruby was still Castiel and Ruby engaged a harsh battle and Dean, watching their fight out of corner of his eye, spotted Brady get up and throwing himself at Castiel. Dean didn’t have the chance to help his friend because the moment after Alastair touched his shoulder and he was screaming in agony.   
  
Becky shrieked in the background but when Dean turned again towards Cas, he was just in time to see him been thrown out the window by Alastair.   
  
"CAS!"   
  
"Go!", Lucifer screamed. "I’ll take care of Alastair!"   
  
Lucifer didn't have to say that twice, Dean was already launched out the window, fighting against time and physics to reach Castiel.   
  
  
  
That was a moment in which Dean thought about his life without Cas, a moment long as a heartbeat where he was grieving the loss of someone more than a friend. That fear made him speed up and he stretched his arms, grasping for Castiel.   
  
  
  
"I've got you, Cas."   
  
Castiel smiled at him, with his hair completely ruffled up, and that delicious expression that made Dean's knees weak. Even if he was hovering in mid-air.   
  
"I know you'll catch me always."   
  
Dean grabbed Cas' waist and Castiel put his foot on Dean's, grabbing him by the forearms. They remained there, mid-air, with stupid grins on their faces.   
  
That was the perfect moment for a kiss and Dean obliged.   
  
  
  
Nothing, not even the emotion of flying to the rush of victory could compare with the deep and earnest emotion of kissing Castiel. It was nothing like the time Castiel kissed him at his house, because the adrenaline made their kiss hard and demanding.   
  
When they broke apart, Castiel’s lips were red and his hair were all ruffled up, he looked so good that Dean wanted to kiss him again and again. But they needed to head back to the school and call somebody to clear up the mess and take control of the situation.   
  
“We need to get back,” Dean tightened his grip on Cas’ waist “Hold tight.”   
  
Castiel didn’t answer with words, he just threw his arms around Dean’s neck and he hugged him hard. His heart was beating like crazy and Dean had to stop himself from jigging around in the air for happiness.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Things calmed down when Principal Missouri, Crowley, Raphael and Zachariah came and freed the students. It was a mess, but nonetheless Chuck could go in the infirmary and Dean and Cas could make out, to Becky’s great joy.   
  
They couldn't separate Dean and Cas not even when Becky squeed and tried to jump into Dean's arms.   
  
"We have other problems!" Becky squeed excited, clapping hands.   
  
"Like what?"   
  
Becky turned to Lucifer, beaming. "We need to find Lucifer's slash lover!"   
  
"I'm dying to see you try."   
  
Dean laughed at Lucifer’s threatening face but he didn’t have the courage to say that actually Becky would never stop before getting Lucifer a “slash lover”.   
  
Cas sighed against Dean's neck, pulling him closer.   
  
"I'll be traumatized for life by proms," Dean whispered in Cas’ ear.   
  
"You'd better not, Dean,” Castiel answered with a beaming smile “because my boyfriend cannot ruin  _our_  prom," and he leaned in, kissed him deeply.   
  
Dean couldn't really disagree.   
  
  
*   
  
  
So, in the end his boyfriend became his psycho archenemy, his archenemy became something like a friend and his best friend became his boyfriend.   
  
Pretty much everything Dean never expected, but, hell, that was high school.


End file.
